universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios South Carolina
Universal Studios South Carolina is a film-industry themed amusement park located at Universal Myrtle Beach Resort in South Carolina that opened on June 14, 1994 and it features rides and attractions mostly based on pop culture properties, such as Universal's vast works and licensed properties. Areas * Production Central * Hollywood * New York * San Francisco * Springfield * Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone * Cartoon Network City * Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley * Ancient Egypt * DC Universe * Looney Tunes Central * Sci-Fi City * Nickelodeon Slime City * Super Nintendo World (It Contains of 2 areas, Nintendo Plaza and Mushroom Kingdom) * Lagoon Attractions/Shops/Restaurant's/Snacks & Dinks/M&G Production Central Current Attractions' * Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket '''- a X-Coaster built by German manufacturer Maurer Söhne. With a height of 167 feet (51 m), a length of 3,800 feet (1,200 m), and a top speed of 65 miles per hour (105 km/h), it is the largest X-Coaster in the world. Some of the special features are that riders are recorded during the entire 1 minute and 37 second ride and can choose one of thirty songs to listen to during the experience. '''Map Info: TBA. Theme: '''Hollywood Rocket. '''Height restriction: 52". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''rollercoaster. '''Opening date: '''May 22, 2013. * '''Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. Map Info: See TBA. Opening date: 'June 14, 1994. * 'Studio Tour Tram Carolina - A tram ride. Map info: Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows. Sponsored by: Kodak (1995-2008). Opening date: 'June 14, 1994. Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type:A tram ride. * 'Shrek 4D - a 3D film centered around the adventures of Shrek and his friends. Sponsored by: AMC Theatre's. Map Info: Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are on their way to the hotel where Shrek and Fiona will spend their honeymoon when they encounter Lord Farquaad's ghost! Farquaad sends his henchman, Thelonious, to bring Princess Fiona to him where he will force her to become the queen of the ghostly world. Now, Shrek and Donkey must save the princess in this timeless tale that's filled with spooky-good fun. Join Them in this Fun Adventure Now. Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. Attraction type: 4D Cinema. '''Replaced: Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies. * The NBCUniversal Experience '''- (formerly '''Universal Studios Sneak Peeks) an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. Opening date: '''June 14,1994. * Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Opening date: June 12, 2006. Universal Express available?: No. '''Former Attractions * Alfred Hitchcock: The Art of Making Movies '''- '''Opening date: '''June 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''November 5, 2002. '''Replaced by: Shrek 4D Current Stores * Universal Studios Store - a gift store. Opening date: 'June 14, 1994 * '''Hello Kitty's America Shop '- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. '''Theme: Sanrio. Opening date: '''June 15, 2015. '''Replaced: TPA * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '''- a store with - Exciting toys, games and merchandise all from the world of Shrek. '''Theme: Shrek ''movies. '''Theme: 'Shrek. '' Opening date: '''June 11, 2003. * Studio Sweets - TPA Opened: June 14, 1994. * '''On Location '- a store which sells original merchandise centered around film production.Opened: June 14th 1994. * That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Carolina Opened: June 14th 1994. * Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Opened: June 14th 1994. '''Former stores TPA. Current Restaurants * Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. Opened: June 14th 1994. * All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. Opened: June 4th 1994. * Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. Opening date:June 14th 1994 * McDonald's at Universal '- A burger restraunt Opening date: June 14,1994. * '''Fairy Godmother's Juice Bar '- Choose from a unique concoction of colorful elixirs at the juice bar. Opening date:June 11 2005. * '''Universal Monsters Cafe - a food court themed around Universal Monsters. Opening date: June 14,1994. Snacks and drinks * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. TPA Meet-n-Greet Characters Golden age celebraties: '''TBA '''Universal Monsters: '''TBA Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss-in-Boots, Gingy, and Pinnochio Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker TPA You Can Add More. '''Hollywood Current Attractions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''TPA *'Silly Fun Land '''- a play area. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Despicable Me. Sponsored by: 'Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 23, 2013. '''Replaced: '''Coke Soak *'Club Minions '''- a dance party attraction featuring the yellow Minions. '''Map info: '''Dance along with the Minions. '''Sponsored by: '''Nestle. '''Opening date: '''April 24, 2014. 'Replaced: '''Ghostbusters: Dance Party * Power Rangers: Battle for Angel Grove - A 3D Motion Based Dark Ride based on the 2017 film of the same name. Map Info: Rita Repulsa has returned, and its up to the Power Rangers & you to stop Rita from getting the Zeo Crystal. It Means Teamwork when you hop in zords leading into a huge fusion into a Megazord when you get to Rita. Opening date: March 24 2017, the same time the movie opened in theaters. * Beetlejuice's Graveyard Revue - A rock musical show Opened June 14, 1994. Map Info:TPA * '''Fear Factor Live ''- a stunt show based NBC reailty TV series of the same name. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: 'Fear Factor. Opening date: 'March 11, 2006. ''Replaced:The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show. * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera '- TBA Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. Opening date: June 14, 1994. Sponserd By: Post Pebbles. Attraction type:'' Simulator Ride.'' * RollerCoaster Tycoon: The VR Experience - Join Blu and Jewel for VR Adventure where they are protecting Kentucky Kingdom. Opening date: June 2, 2017. Universal Express available?: No. Type: VR Attraction. Theme: 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's RollerCoaster Tycoon * The Bad Boyz Blast: Opening:2019 '''Former Attractions * Coke Soak * Ghostbusters: Dance Party * The Wild, Wild, Wild West Stunt Show New York Current Attractions * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: '''Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. '''Opening date: '''March 7, 2006. * '''Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - a simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Map Info: '''Board the uniques a theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? '''Theme: '''Jimmy Fallon. '''Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''Motion Simulator Opening date:' May 4, 2018 * '''The Matrix: The Fight for Edge City '- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours Opened: April 28, 2006. Replaced: Home Alone 4D. Attraction type: '''Interactive 3D Motion Simulator. * '''Blues Brothers Live: A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film.Opened: June 14, 1994. Map info: TBA. * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Map info: TBA. Theme: Terminator. Opening date: July 6, 1999. Attraction type: 3D Theater Show. Sponsored by: TPA. * Times Square Mini - a miniature exhibition of the Times Square. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: Times Square. Opened: June 14, 1994. * Elf: The Musical '''- A Broadway show based on 2003's ''Elf ''Theme: ''Elf '' Opened: December 2nd, 2013. replaced: '''Horror Make-Up Show * ''Twister...Ride It Out ''-A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. '''Theme: '''Twister '''Opening date: September 9, 1999. Attraction type: '''A Special Effcts Simuation Show. '''Springfield Attractions *'Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. Map info: '''You want a funny ride inton the sky?. '''Theme: Krusty the Clown from''' The Simpsons. 'Opening date: '''June 25, 2011. '''Operates from: '''May to September. *'The Simpsons Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'simulator ride (known as Motion Simulator). '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl ''- an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror specials.Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''The Simpsons''. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'aerial carousel. '''Opening date: '''March 10, 2014. * '''Itchy's Ball Spinner '- a spinning UFO ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Scrambled Eggs/Twist. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Lisa's Teaparty Rock '- a child-sized teacup ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 34"-48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: 'Teacups ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. * '''Bart's Skateboard Spin '- a spinning ride. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 48". Universal Express available?: TBA. Attraction type: '''Top Spin Thrill Ride. '''Opening date: '''October 15, 2011. '''Restaurants Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. 'Lard Lad Donuts '- a donut takeaway.Category:Parks with RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Theme Parks Category:Article under construction Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks